SM071: Dewpider Ascending!
is the 28th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures. Synopsis A wild Dewpider which lives on Melemele Island is looking for a water place. On the way, it meets Lana, and soon develops feelings for her. Episode Plot On Melemele Island, inside a lake, a small Dewpider walks towards a group of its kin and goofs around. A large Araquanid hits it on its head, causing other Dewpider to laugh at it. Per Araquanid's order, the Dewpider resurface to the lake. The lone Dewpider is strained and takes a break on some algae. When it comes to the surface, it sees everyone has disappeared. To survive on the land, Dewpider creates a bubble around its head, and follows the footsteps of its kind, since the Dewpider have gone off to search for a new home. Dewpider follows the tracks, but trips over a rock. A Pikipek, seeing its bubble, goes to pierce it. Dewpider is alarmed and throws a bit of water, but misses Pikipek. Dewpider attempts to return to the lake, but Pikipek manages to pierce its bubble. Without its bubble, Dewpider cannot breathe. Dewpider starts rolling down and falls into the lake, while Pikipek flies away. Dewpider returns to the land with a new bubble, but the earth rumbles. An Alolan Dugtrio emerges out, bouncing Dewpider on their heads, and launching it on the top of a tree. Dewpider is in shock, and it suddenly stares into a Salandit. Salandit attempts to burn Dewpider down, who emits a string to shut Salandit's mouth. Salandit breaks free and scares Dewpider, who falls off the tree, bouncing from an Alolan Exeggutor's head into a lake. There, it encounters an enemy Dewpider, and emit bubbles. The two sides enlargen their bubbles, until the lone Dewpider's bubble bursts. Dewpider is blown away, and upon getting hit by a Grubbin, gets its bubble pierced by an Alolan Rattata. It manages to recover its bubble and sneaks past by a Pangoro. During the night, Dewpider wakes up, finding some glowing Morelull. It follows them to a tree, where the Morelull, who stop glowing, go to sleep. Dewpider continues, and finds the ocean. Cautious at first, Dewpider jumps into the sea. Dewpider swims a bit, until the Water Pokémon hide. Suddenly, Dewpider encounters a Sharpedo, who attempts to bite it. However, Dewpider comes out to the beach, and regains its bubble. Regardless, Dewpider is frightened, and runs away. Dewpider continues walking, and sees Popplio forming a bubble around Lana's head. Seeing Lana with the bubble, Dewpider falls in love with her, to the point where its bubble bursts. Ash heard the bursting sound, and he and his Pokémon find Dewpider. Lana is surprised to see Dewpider without the bubble, and carries it into the sea, with Popplio following her. Ash is surprised at this reaction, as Rotom describes Dewpider have bubbles on their heads to breathe, for that Dewpider did not have one. Lana calls out to Dewpider, who breaths underwater. Lana is glad Dewpider is okay, who leaps out, having a crush on Lana. Lana is pleased and hugs Popplio. Dewpider is jealous at the latter and hits it with Bubble Beam, and Popplio retaliates with the same move. Lana breaks the fight between the two, and bids farewell to Dewpider. Lana reports Dewpider is okay. Ash is relieved, and notes Lana was underwater with the bubble on her head, who confirms she can even survey the sea underwater. Ash is amazed, and asks Popplio to do the same to him. Dewpider returns to Lana, but gets its bubble pierced by Poipole. Ash is angry at Poipole, who is just fooling around, while Dewpider regenerates its bubble, and fires water at Poipole, who evades that. Lana asks Dewpider to forgive Poipole, who is dazzled by Lana, and latches onto her leg. Rotom believes it is because Dewpider considers Lana as its kind, having both a bubble on their heads. Lana thinks it could be fun, and decides to show Dewpider to others at school. At school, Mallow is taken aback by Lana's bubble, who shows Dewpider. Lillie is amused by this cuteness. The other Pokémon try to befriend Dewpider, who is not interested in them. Regardless, Mallow thinks Dewpider caught her, while Kiawe is interested to have Dewpider around for today. Due to the lunch break, Lana pierces her bubble. Dewpider walks away from Lana, thinking she is gone, with her bubble missing. Dewpider attacks Snowy and Pikachu with Bubble Beam, and runs past by Professor Kukui. The class runs after Dewpider, briefly telling Kukui about Dewpider. Dewpider goes into the school's lake, and the class follows it to that place. Kukui explains this Dewpider recently left its nest, as soon as it became able to find its own food, and believes it is searching for a place of its own. In addition, Kukui explains when Dewpider evolves into Araquanid, it forms a nest, and becomes a king. Mallow jokes that would make Lana the princess, since Dewpider is attached to her. Dewpider comes out of the lake, as the heroes believe it does not find the place suitable. Ash thinks they should help it out, but Lana disagrees, since a king needs to "find its own castle". Kukui approves of Lana, and declares today's lesson will be about observing Dewpider. The class follows Dewpider around town. Sophocles stops by a sweets store, but Kiawe reminds him to continue. Dewpider goes across the street, but stops when a car nearly runs it over. Dewpider goes to a water basin, but is not pleased by it. It confronts another Dewpider, but gets blown away. Poipole laughs at this, but Ash points out that was a battle for territory. Next, Dewpider runs away from a Spearow, but manages to hit it with water in its face. Eventually, Dewpider finds a suitable lake, and emits Spider Web to customize the place. Suddenly, a Surskit attacks Dewpider, knocking it away, onto the land. Professor Kukui tells Dewpider and Surskit usually fight over territory, which Sophocles compares to Zangoose and Seviper. Dewpider fires away bubbles, but misses Surskit, who slides on the watery surface. Lana reminds Dewpider has to win this to become king, as Kukui notes that is the nature's way. Surskit uses Signal Beam, but is countered by Dewpider's Bubble Beam. Dewpider fails and gets blown away, its bubble pierced, but reforms it. While observing the battle, Lana has Popplio do something. Surskit smiles, and prepares for another Signal Beam. Lana gets Dewpider's attention, who sees her with the bubble on her head. Lana encourages Dewpider to win, who uses Mirror Coat to block Signal Beam and hit Surskit instead. Dewpider uses Spider Web on Surskit before clashing with it, but is blown away, into the water. Suddenly, Surskit evolves into a Masquerain; with its new wings, Masquerain flies away. Kukui points out Masquerain, who evolved, has flown away to find a new nest. The class congratulates Dewpider, who is now the owner of the lake. Lana is amazed by Dewpider, who still has a crush on Lana. As Mallow, Lana and Ash leave the school, they wonder about Dewpider's new castle. Lana thinks she'll be a princess in a bubble, which surprises Mallow. Lana admits she was joking, but then makes the two doubt if she really was joking. Dewpider uses Spider Web to customize its surrounding. However, it still thinks about Lana. At Lana's house, Lana has Popplio emit a bubble on Harper and Sarah's heads. The twin are amused, thinking they are like Dewpider, while Lana proclaims they are Pokémon. Debuts Pokémon *Dewpider *Araquanid Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Dewpider (JP; US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Professor Kukui asks which of the Pokémon fall in love with Lana in today's episode. The correct answer is the blue one, Dewpider. The other answers are the Pikipek (red), Surskit (green), and Sharpedo (yellow). **The original airing didn't include that segment as it was a one-hour special aired with "Sours for the Sweet!" *This episode, along with "Sours for the Sweet!", originally aired together as a one-hour special. * The title of this epiosde may be a reference to the 2015 movie titled "Jupier Ascending". Gallery SM071 2.png SM071 3.png SM071 4.png SM071 5.png SM071 6.png SM071 7.png SM071 8.png SM071 9.png SM071 10.png SM071 11.png SM071 12.png SM071 13.png SM071 14.png SM071 15.png SM071 16.png SM071 17.png SM071 18.png SM071 19.png SM071 20.png }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lana Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Yuki Naoi Category:Episodes featuring Ultra Beasts